sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jewel the Canary
"*wink* I'm Jewel of course." ~Jewel the Canary Jewel the Canary (ジュエル ザ カナリア jueru za kanari) is a fictional canary bird in the world of Sonic fanart and fanfiction. She is the older sister to Tekno the Canary, and in some cases, the girlfriend of Storm the Albatross. History As Jewel In Minkgirl's headverse, or her fanart rather, Jewel was raised by her family in an Eggman-free world that is protected by Sonic the Hedgehog. She grew up with her "dorky" younger sister, Tekno, who is her polar opposite, and thus the two quarrelled and butted heads often. She met Storm the Albatross during an Extreme Gear tournament, and the two remained inseperable since. As A Succubyrd In Minkgirl's fanfiction "Monster Mayhem", which is based in the SegaSonic verse and/or Sonic X universe, Jewel basically had the same background, only she was killed by a Succubyrd, a demon bird that takes the life forms of a young female bird and takes her form and uses her personality for its personal gain. Since her sister's death, Tekno the Canary vowed to hunt down the Succubyrd and destroy it, managing to chase it down at Dustopolis. The fake Jewel summons a legendary Mobian Sandworm, throwing Tekno off, and catching the eye of the Babylon Rogues, mainly Storm. Storm defeats the sandworm, thus "rescuing" Jewel, and falling for her instantly. So impressed by this feat of heroism, Jewel invites Storm, Jet, and Wave to her mansion for lunch. Upset that she wasn't giving them a proper reward, Jet leaves, whereas Storm stays with Jewel, and even takes her shopping. After their shopping spree, Storm proposes to Jewel, who happily accepts... and then sends Storm out to buy a proper engagement ring. Wave tries to warn Storm that he maybe being used by her, but he ignores her. It turns out the Jewel that Storm was courting is actually a succubyrd that killed the original Jewel years ago, as explained by Tekno. With her goal set on Wave, Storm is shown the truth, and heartbrokenly stabs the fake Jewel with a silver spear and saving Wave. Storm leaves Jewel's mansion, leaving behind the engagement ring and wishing he had met her before the succubyrd had. As he soars off on his Extreme Gear, he thinks he catches a glimpse of Jewel, but shrugs it off as his imagination... ... or is it? Personality Jewel is very bubbly and flirtatious. She likes to use her charm and good looks to get what she wants. She can be considered the polar opposite of her sister, Tekno. Whereas Tekno is tomboyish, adventerous, and intellegent, Jewel is girly, ditzy, air-headed, and is rather secluded. Relationships Tekno the Canary Tekno is Jewel's younger sister, and her polar opposite. Because of their differences, they often quarrel and don't see eye to eye. Regardless, Jewel has a soft spot for her sister and will sometimes try to bring out her inner beauty, whereas Tekno keeps an eye on Jewel and tries to keep her out of trouble. Storm the Albatross Storm is Jewel's boyfriend, who is absolutely smitten with her. Despite her bad rep for using men for personal gain, Jewel appears to return Storm's feelings, and will call him silly pet names as well as cling to his arm constantly. She often distracts Storm from his duties with the Rogues, which often frustrates Jet and Wave. Wave the Swallow Jewel is indifferent to Wave. However, Wave does not like Jewel one bit. Wave is often flustered when Jewel is distracting Storm from his job as a Rogue, and isn't particularly a fan of her personality either. She feels Jewel is just using Storm as a "man servant" but Storm will not hear any of it. In "Monster Mayhem", Wave was selected by the Succubyrd!Jewel to be her next victim. Trivia *The fanfic "Monster Mayhem" was inspired by the Real Adventures of Johnny Quest episode "Eclipse". *Jewel's design is slightly inspired by Tekno the Canary's (being her sister and all), with the hair going over one eye, and her colors were inspired by Tweety Bird. *Jewel's personality is somewhat similar to Rouge the Bat's, minus the smarts. *Jewel has the ability to fly, despite having no wings. As quoted once by Tekno, "... I am talented!" Gallery babyln2.jpg|Jewel hugging Storm, while Wave and Jet watch with dismay wavejewelstorm copy.jpg stormjewel.jpg|Storm protecting (succubyrd) Jewel References Monster Mayhem - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10047945/1/Monster-Mayhem Category:Birds Category:Females